


Una lista abreviada de las razones por las que Stiles Stilinski ama a Derek Hale

by Zunnyxx



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, sterek
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28596642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zunnyxx/pseuds/Zunnyxx
Summary: Alguien le dio a Stiles notas adhesivas de color rosa intenso.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 17





	Una lista abreviada de las razones por las que Stiles Stilinski ama a Derek Hale

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [An Abridged List of the Reasons Why Stiles Stilinski Loves Derek Hale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27553639) by [wirewrappedlily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wirewrappedlily/pseuds/wirewrappedlily). 



𝘔𝘦 𝘱𝘳𝘦𝘱𝘢𝘳𝘢𝘴 𝘤𝘢𝘧é 𝘵𝘰𝘥𝘢𝘴 𝘭𝘢𝘴 𝘮𝘢ñ𝘢𝘯𝘢𝘴.

El garabato casi ilegible en la nota adhesiva rosa fuerte, de la cafetera tarda un minuto en registrarse para Derek Hale; sin cafeína como el lo es.

Stiles todavía está en la cama - no tiene que levantarse de la cama por otras dos horas, y si Derek no se arrepiente seriamente de haber aceptado el turno de la mañana en el trabajo cada vez que piensa en Stiles todavía cálido y suave por el sueño, entonces él está en problemas . Stiles a primera hora de la mañana es ... especial; un regalo que Derek siente que es el único que recibe, todos los días.

Fue una bendición además de las bendiciones que Derek ya había recibido, cuando se quebraron mutuamente y le dijeron al otro lo mucho que les gustaba entrar lentamente en sí mismos, envueltos en los brazos del otro.

Stiles siempre fue táctil(1)con él; los abrazos ocurrían la mayoría de las veces cuando no estaban en medio de algún tipo de crisis. Pero había algo en comenzar un día, sin importar lo mundano que fuera, envuelto en los brazos de Stiles que le dio a Derek un ancla como ninguna otra cosa nunca.

Derek bebe su café mientras se alista para preparar todo para Stiles, de modo que todo lo que tenga que hacer, una vez que finalmente lo llamen desde el sofá, sea presionar un botón.

Derek le prepara a Stiles su primera taza de café todas las mañanas, ya sea que esté allí para compartirlo con Stiles o no. Y Stiles solo bebe todo su café cuando es café que Derek ha preparado.

Esa última parte le da una pausa, porque Derek ha visto a Stiles ordenar las bebidas más ridículas y elaboradas que se le ocurren ... y, cuando realmente lo piensa, Stiles solo parece terminar tal vez dos tercios de sus ridículas y bebida elaborada y exorbitantemente cara.

"Huh."

~

𝘋𝘦𝘫𝘢𝘴 𝘲𝘶𝘦 𝘵𝘦 𝘤𝘶𝘪𝘥𝘦, 𝘪𝘯𝘤𝘭𝘶𝘴𝘰 𝘤𝘶𝘢𝘯𝘥𝘰 𝘯𝘰 𝘲𝘶𝘪𝘦𝘳𝘢𝘴.

Derek frunce el ceño ante la nota adhesiva en la bolsa de hielo que toma , el balbuceo de Stiles sigue viniendo de donde Derek lo ha plantado firmemente en el baño.

Es Stiles quien necesita el cuidado esta vez, y Derek odia eso, y Stiles sabe que Derek lo odia.

"Realmente deberías meterte en esta ducha conmigo, Hale. Podría ... de repente marearme y caerme. Las heridas en la cabeza hacen eso".

Derek gruñe ante eso, cerrando el congelador. "No vas a bañarte, idiota. Tengo que ver si necesitas puntos; y si lo haces, te espera un baño de esponja y nada más."

"Si localizo un disfraz de candy-striper ..."

"Te estrangularé con eso."

Derek rodea la puerta del baño, y ve a Stiles asintiendo con la cabeza, lo que lo deja inestable en su asiento en el inodoro. La sangre enmarañada en su cabello y goteando por su pálida piel hace que el estómago de Derek se estruje, hace que su instinto de protección surja tan cerca de la superficie de su piel que es un milagro que pueda mantener el control del lobo, incluso con todo el entrenamiento de haber siempre sido uno.

Derek se agacha frente a Stiles una vez que moja un trapo y limpia cuidadosamente los escombros de los rasguños en las manos de Stiles, colocando la bolsa de hielo entre ellos cuando termina, y Stiles deja escapar un respiro de alivio cuando lo hace, porque Derek sabe que las manos de Stiles probablemente duelen más que su cabeza - o, al menos,que sus manos duelan es nuevo y apremiante, desde que sus dolores de cabeza se volvieron cotidianos.

"¿Estás bien? No mientas." Stiles preguntó mientras Derek se levantaba y se acercaba para tratar de limpiar cuidadosamente un poco de sangre y llegar a la herida.

Stiles presiona su rostro contra la cadera de Derek con un pequeño suspiro, y duda por solo un segundo antes de rodear con el brazo las piernas de Derek para mantenerlo allí.

Los jeans debajo de la cara de Stiles están cubiertos de tierra y salpicados de sangre, pero Stiles necesita agarrarse a él, Derek lo sabe; necesita tener algo a que aferrarse, algún lugar, donde estén juntos después de todo y estar bien solo por estar juntos.

"Estoy bien. Aunque ese hechizo me ha dejado el peor sabor de boca".

Stiles deja escapar un chirrido de disgusto en respuesta, sin mover la cabeza mientras Derek trabaja con cuidado en su cabello para ver bien donde Stiles había sido golpeado.

"Parece superficial." Derek murmura.

"Yo ..." Stiles comienza y se detiene. Es todo lo que Derek realmente necesita para saber qué quiere pedir Stiles, pero no puede.

Derek quiere decirle que Stiles absolutamente puede pasar los próximos días acostado encima de Derek, luchando contra la ansiedad de que Derek una vez más fue maldecido y Stiles era humano y se había lastimado tratando de salvarlo. Stiles siempre había querido ser lo que se interponía entre los que ama y las cosas que los lastimarían. Y es una lucha cada vez más dura para Stiles, no ceder al impulso de haber terminado; para luchar contra su propia preocupación y ansiedad por no poder protegerlos.

"Esta noche no, porque duermo mejor cuando haces eso, y ambos sabemos que no estás fuera de peligro en términos de conmoción cerebral, así que necesito estar despierto cada pocas horas para despertarte". Derek negoció, "¿Pero mañana? ¿Toda esta semana? Absolutamente. Llamaré para avisar que estoy enfermo, incluso. No creo que al jefe le importe".

Derek es dueño de su tienda, por lo que nominalmente es el jefe (aunque solo nominalmente: contrató bien cuando contrató a su recepcionista, y ella algún día gobernará el mundo si no tiene cuidado), y Stiles bufó ante esa afirmación.

Derek acaricia con el pulgar el corte del pómulo de Stiles, y Stiles lo mira. Deslizándose del abrazo suelto de Stiles, Derek se agacha, robando un beso lento y fácil.

"Tu boca me sabe bien." Stiles le dice cuando se separan, y Derek se ríe. Los dedos de Stiles trazan la mandíbula de Derek, fría con la bolsa de hielo y solo un poco húmeda todavía, las yemas de los dedos agarrando la barba de Derek. "¿Podemos besarnos hasta que el sabor se desaparezca?"

Derek presiona sus labios contra la frente de Stiles, absorbiendo su dolor mientras lo hace, y Stiles da un maullido simbólico de protesta, pero en realidad no pronuncia las palabras. "No me gustaría nada más."

~

Derek está limpiando su armario cuando encuentra la siguiente nota, metida en el bolsillo de su vieja chaqueta de cuero.

𝘔𝘦 𝘩𝘪𝘤𝘪𝘴𝘵𝘦 𝘴𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘪𝘳 𝘴𝘦𝘨𝘶𝘳𝘰, 𝘪𝘯𝘤𝘭𝘶𝘴𝘰 𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘰𝘯𝘤𝘦𝘴.

Derek se sienta pesadamente en el borde de la cama, su boca se curvó lentamente en una sonrisa al recordar a Stiles en esa patrulla, insistiendo en que no le tenía miedo a Derek. Y su olor, ahora que Derek lo sabe tan bien como lo hace, no había tenido miedo de él. Había tenido miedo de por qué no estaba asustado.

"¿Es el día ritual del armario?" Stiles pregunta desde la puerta principal, luchando audiblemente con algo en sus brazos.

"Si." Derek responde, yendo hacia Stiles como si estuviera magnetizado, y ni un segundo antes, cuando la desacertada tercera bolsa de supermercado metida en los brazos de Stiles empieza a resbalar.

Stiles sonríe para agradecerle mientras Derek le quita dos de las bolsas de las manos, y cuando los comestibles están bien colocados donde probablemente no caerán al suelo, Stiles le pide a Derek su beso de saludo. Por supuesto, como es habitual en todos los besos de Stiles, Derek tiene que ser el que impida que progrese mucho más, por el bien de los alimentos perecederos en el botín de Stiles.

"¿Así que vamos a tener nuestro ritual de quemar todas las camisas que finalmente admitirás son imposibles de salvar debido a las manchas de sangre?"

Derek estrecha sus ojos ante el matiz de inocencia en el tono de Stiles, "Compraste malvaviscos, ¿verdad?"

Stiles chilla y huye, Derek le pisa los talones, ya riéndose incluso cuando intentaba sonar severo.

"¡Acordamos no más malvaviscos! ¡Te atiborras de ellos y luego te enfermas durante un día y medio!"

Stiles deja escapar un chillido agudo cuando los dedos de Derek rozan su brazo en su persecución por el apartamento, y luego Stiles está en vuelo: saltando como una gacela para aterrizar en una pila de largas extremidades en su cama, sonriendo maniáticamente.

Hay un desafío en los ojos de Stiles, y sus dientes le preocupan el labio inferior de esa manera ... y los perecederos podrían esperar, ¿verdad?

~

𝘔𝘦 𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘪𝘦𝘯𝘥𝘦𝘴 𝘤𝘶𝘢𝘯𝘥𝘰 𝘯𝘢𝘥𝘪𝘦 𝘮á𝘴 𝘭𝘰 𝘩𝘢𝘤𝘦.

𝘕𝘰 𝘮𝘦 𝘩𝘢𝘤𝘦𝘴 𝘴𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘪𝘳 𝘮𝘢𝘭 𝘱𝘰𝘳 𝘴𝘦𝘳 𝘺𝘰.

𝘛𝘶 𝘳𝘪𝘴𝘢 𝘴𝘪𝘮𝘱𝘭𝘦𝘮𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘦 𝘭𝘰 𝘦𝘴 𝘵𝘰𝘥𝘰.

Derek se ha quedado con las notas adhesivas, por supuesto.

No quiere; ni siquiera tiene la intención de hacerlo... pero cuando fue a sacar el primero, había terminado bien guardado en el cajón de su cama... Todas ellas.

𝘊𝘰𝘯𝘧í𝘢𝘴 𝘦𝘯 𝘮í.

𝘌𝘳𝘦𝘴 𝘥𝘦𝘮𝘢𝘴𝘪𝘢𝘥𝘰 𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘭𝘪𝘨𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘦 𝘱𝘢𝘳𝘢 𝘵𝘶 𝘱𝘳𝘰𝘱𝘪𝘰 𝘣𝘪𝘦𝘯.

𝘕𝘰 𝘢𝘨𝘶𝘢𝘯𝘵𝘢𝘴 𝘮𝘪𝘴 𝘵𝘰𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘳í𝘢𝘴, 𝘱𝘦𝘳𝘰 𝘵𝘦 𝘦𝘯𝘤𝘢𝘳𝘨𝘢𝘴 𝘥𝘦 𝘮𝘪 𝘦𝘲𝘶𝘪𝘱𝘢𝘫𝘦(2).

𝘈ú𝘯 𝘵𝘦 𝘷𝘦𝘴 𝘶𝘯 𝘱𝘰𝘤𝘰 𝘴𝘰𝘳𝘱𝘳𝘦𝘯𝘥𝘪𝘥𝘰 𝘤𝘶𝘢𝘯𝘥𝘰 𝘵𝘦 𝘣𝘦𝘴𝘰 𝘦𝘯 𝘱ú𝘣𝘭𝘪𝘤𝘰.

𝘕𝘰𝘴 𝘮𝘶𝘦𝘴𝘵𝘳𝘢𝘴 𝘢 𝘵𝘰𝘥𝘰𝘴 𝘤ó𝘮𝘰 𝘴𝘦𝘳 𝘧𝘶𝘦𝘳𝘵𝘦𝘴, 𝘪𝘯𝘤𝘭𝘶𝘴𝘰 𝘴𝘪 𝘯𝘰𝘴 𝘦𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘮𝘰𝘴 𝘥𝘦𝘴𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘰𝘯𝘢𝘯𝘥𝘰.

𝘛𝘦 𝘥𝘦𝘳𝘳𝘶𝘮𝘣𝘢𝘳á𝘴 𝘦𝘯 𝘮𝘪𝘴 𝘣𝘳𝘢𝘻𝘰𝘴.

𝘊𝘶𝘢𝘯𝘥𝘰 𝘭𝘢𝘴 𝘱𝘪𝘦𝘻𝘢𝘴 𝘥𝘦 𝘯𝘶𝘦𝘴𝘵𝘳𝘰𝘴 𝘤𝘰𝘳𝘢𝘻𝘰𝘯𝘦𝘴 𝘯𝘰 𝘦𝘯𝘤𝘢𝘫𝘢𝘣𝘢𝘯 𝘮á𝘴 𝘦𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘯𝘥𝘰 𝘳𝘰𝘵𝘢𝘴, 𝘭𝘢𝘴 𝘴𝘢𝘯𝘢𝘴𝘵𝘦.

Stiles tiende a tratar de evitar lo físico: Derek es consciente de que Stiles sabe lo bien que Derek se ha portado, a lo largo de los años, al usar su apariencia como un arma. Stiles también sabe que lo odia, y que preferiría cualquier otra cosa.

Stiles trabajó durante años para desenredar el trauma de Derek. Puede que todavía esté trabajando en ello; Derek sabe que Stiles trazó el plan cuando Derek se enfrentó a él por ello, pero no puede recordar si se suponía que iban a ser cinco o siete años... por no hablar de los detalles de las capas del mismo.

Derek quiere devolverle el amor que Stiles le da... en el que Stiles le permite Ahogarse . Pero él no... ¿No tiene las palabras?

No, las tiene. Pero no son lo suficientemente buenas; ninguna de ellas lo es.

No hay forma de cuantificar lo que es despertar con un latido constante en sus oídos; saber que cuando abra los ojos, el hombre que ama estará allí, suave y cálido y le sonreirá como la luz del sol una vez que Derek lo induzca a recuperar la conciencia.

No hay suficientes palabras para transmitir el asombro que Derek siente cuando Stiles lo defiende... cuando Stiles lo reclama. Stiles lucha por lo que es suyo; y había estado luchando por Derek durante demasiado tiempo sin que Derek se diera cuenta de lo que significaba.

Si Derek pudiera, le diría a Stiles que... él sabía esas cosas.

Intenta reírse más por la mirada que Stiles pone en su cara cuando lo hace.

Trata de asegurarse de que, incluso cuando no puede captar el hilo de la lógica que corre por Stiles, hace que Stiles sienta que ha sido escuchado.

Daría cualquier cosa por poder borrar el pasado por completo de sí mismo, de modo que no haya el destello de dolor afectuoso que sigue cuando su sorpresa por el afecto público de Stiles está escrito tan claro como el día en su rostro. Stiles lo ama. Lo sabe, lo sabe. Y confía en que Stiles lo amará, de una manera que sabe que no lo había hecho, incluso cuando había amado lo suficiente como para que mataran a su familia.

Stiles tiene la totalidad de Derek Hale en sus manos: para romper o reparar como él elija.

Y hay momentos en que Stiles lo rompe.

Stiles lo abrirá como un huevo crudo y lo dejará sintiéndose como si estuviera a punto de salir de su piel. Pero Stiles solo lo rompe de la manera en que había estado roto, y sanado incorrectamente, antes. Stiles no lo lastima con descuido; lastima a Derek con compasión. Por la forma en que ve a Derek luchando, y puede suponer la forma del por qué.

𝘌𝘳𝘦𝘴 𝘶𝘯 𝘣𝘶𝘦𝘯 𝘩𝘰𝘮𝘣𝘳𝘦, 𝘋𝘦𝘳𝘦𝘬 𝘏𝘢𝘭𝘦.

Lo es y no lo es. Porque si Derek Hale es un buen hombre, podría decirle al hombre que ama cuánto lo ama, darle todas las razones, como si le hubieran sido regaladas.

Creo que eres la única persona por la que sería lo suficientemente valiente para pedir :

¿𝘛𝘦 𝘤𝘢𝘴𝘢𝘳í𝘢𝘴 𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘮𝘪𝘨𝘰?

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. En inglés Si describes a alguien como táctil, quieres decir que tiende a tocar mucho a otras personas cuando habla con ellos.
> 
> 2\. No sé si todos entendieron, pero se refieren generalmente con equipaje es a todas las circunstancias a nivel emocional.


End file.
